


Come with me

by The1WeLiveInNow



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Hurt, Star Wars: The Last Jedi Spoilers, True Love, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 04:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13046478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The1WeLiveInNow/pseuds/The1WeLiveInNow
Summary: When both Rey and Ben are smart enough to know that love can't save them from the choices they have to make no matter how much they wish it would.





	Come with me

"Come with me"   
I wanted to, I really really wanted to. But I couldn't turn my back on the Rebellion, no matter how much I wanted to be with him. 

I've felt lost for so long and finally with our minds bridged by Snoke I found somewhere to belong, someone to belong to. 

I thought I could turn him but maybe he was meant to turn me. Either way we'd be together and what did it matter the price of two people who love each other actually being happy?

I have to fight against these thoughts that try to convince me to follow him, to leave the fight, leave my friends and everything I've ever stood for. I want to be with him but i can't pay the price of who I am to have that victory. 

I love him, I want him to join me but he won't.

He loves me, he wants me to join him but I won't.

So here we stand both knowing we can't have what we want without losing ourselves. 

I guess we are just another tragic casualty of the war. 

Something beautiful and pure to be slaughtered for political disagreement. 

Even though we can't be together now I won't forget my feelings for him and I sense he is the same. Nobody can replace him for me and nobody can replace me for him.


End file.
